


How I'm Livin'

by stonegoldbitch



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Female Farmer - Freeform, Other, everyone besides the first two are there for like a second, implied sambastian, my bbs, the clinic (tm), weird friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonegoldbitch/pseuds/stonegoldbitch
Summary: Alex and Sam talk about Yoba. After the farmer nearly dies in the mines, of course.





	How I'm Livin'

The waiting room of the clinic is empty, which is surprising, but also great for Sam. No having to make awkward small talk with Maru, or have a random person criticize his hair. He can just listen to his music and look at the trees outside. Unfortunately, the door opens. In walks Alex Mullner, with a gridball tucked under his arm. Expected. Alex looks around, spots the empty front desk, and and slides into the seat diagonal from Sam. Sam gives a weak smile and Alex gives a slight nod back. Maybe, Sam thinks, maybe he won't say a word and they can continue never having a full conversation for the rest of their lives. It'll be perfect. 

The door slams open, and the faint  sense of calm is destroyed. Pam and the girl Sam vaguely remembers to be Emily's desert girlfriend rush in, wheeling in an unconscious farmer. The farmer's got what looks like purple slime all over her and a few nasty looking gashes. Harvey runs out, assessing her and helping Pam and the redhead wheel her into the back. Holy fucking shit. Sam darts his eyes to Alex, and they briefly share a "oh my fucking yoba, what the fuck is happening" look. A few moments later, Pam and Oasis girl step out of the back and the latter says,

"Poor girl got knocked out in those desert caves. I told Qi to go easy on her. Anyway, the doctor says she'll wake up today." 

"I'll pray for her," Alex says.

Sam gives him a weird look, but gives an 

"And I will too." 

"Bye Sandra," Alex says playfully.

She rolls her eyes. "You know that's not my name. Goodbye little one." 

She and Pam exit the clinic, leaving Alex and Sam alone. 

Sam looks at Alex, about to say something dumb, but Alex speaks first.

"Well shit, I hope the farmer's okay. That chick and I are kinda tight."

Sam gives an internal eye roll, but responds.

"Yeah, she and Abby are friends too, she's always doing some crazy shit according to her."

"Dumb bitch shit." Sam raises his eyebrow at him and he quickly rushes to defend himself. "It's okay we're friends, I swear."

Sam drops the glare and thinks of something to say.

"Well both of us are not seriously injured, so what are you here for?" Sam asks. 

"I'm picking up some meds for my grandpa. You?"

"I just have my yearly check up today. Don't know if it's still gonna happen though. I think she's the priority at the moment."

"Yeah, but Yoba will protect her."

Sam is irritated now. Is Alex really  _that_ religious?

"Are you like, a die hard Yoba stan? Not to be rude, but you mention them a lot."

Alex laughs. "I don't even know what that means, but I do believe they exist somehow, but I do not agree with what the weirdos in the group believe."

"So you don't hate gay people?" Sam asks directly. 

"Why would I?" Alex says defensively.

"Good," says Sam, getting ready for the room to go silent again.

"And I probably shouldn't be telling you this but I think I might be. Um. Like half maybe?" Alex flushes. "Like maybe I should be telling someone I'm closer with but like I know you're not gonna snitch. But yeah. I definitely don't hate them and can't hate them because like ... yeah."

Sam doesn't know how to process this. Alex, the one who tried to get with Abby for junior scavenger, likes guys? The one who everyone thought had been with Haley since he moved here? The one who definitely laughed wheb people called Seb the f slur in high school, W hy would he come out to Sam, of all people? It didn't matter why he did though; it already happened. He chooses his next words carefully, knowing that they'll impact Alex.

"That's great that you're telling someone; I'm proud of you man. And I'm gay, but I think you knew that already."

Alex looks relieved. "Yeah, you and Sebastian right? You guys are cute together."

Sam smiles, thinking about his best friend turned boyfriend.

"But don't say anything about it though. My mom wants me to keep it on the low. That good old conservative Yoban thinking. She's kinda right, I guess. Someone else might think it's a sin and stop interacting with me. Someone who doesn't love me like my mom does." Sam keeps the same expression, suddenly feeling the strain of every muscle in his face.

Alex can tell that Sam's smile is very forced right now. 

"That sucks. I didn't know she was like that."

"It's weird y'know? The light that created us also hates gays according to Jodi herself. Well that's kinda harsh bu-"

Alex chuckles, cutting Sam off from his near rambling. 

"No I get it, seriously. My grandpa always has something to say about 'those damned homos on the television.' It's nice to know that someone else gets it." He looks up, smiling at Sam. "And I know it seems weird that I still believe in Yoba and that I do respect them. But my mom was religious and it's comforting to know she's happy with them in the unknown."

Sam nods along. "Yeah. When dad was deployed in Gotoro, having something to believe in together helped. And it kept my family rooted. Knowing there was a protector out there for him. He wore a special ring and everything. Yet he was so proud of me for coming out to him. Huh." Sam's lost in his thoughts. Why can his dad take pride in him while his mom silences him? The Book of Yoba doesn't have a single passage that marks homosexuality as a sin, yet Jodi still uses it as a guide to her life. What else does she believe? 

Alex interrupts his thoughts. 

"Kent's the man."

Sam snorts. "He really is, isn't he."

Maru pops her head out from the back, making both of the boys jump a little. 

"The farmer just woke up, I'll have the meds out in a minute and the doctor will be with you shortly. Sorry for the holdup." She shifts her body out of the doorframe and leaves the door open.

Alex stands up, grabbing his gridball and running his hands through his hair. 

"I think I'm gonna go back to talk to her. I guess I'll catch you on the flipside. Maybe at Yoba's shrine? Haha. Kidding." He looks at Sam, for one last time, letting himself remember that Sam truly will not out him to anyone. 

"Yeah, we'll talk. Later man." 

They share a small smile and Alex walks to the back; Sam can hear a faint "Whattup girl?" and an exaggerated "Owwwww" from Alex before Doctor Harvey calls his name. He gathers himself together, wondering if he'll ever have an experience like this at the clinic again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love them both and they need to be best friends. 
> 
> Also junior scavenger is a thing at my school where juniors put themselves into teams and one of the requirements is someone on your team has to hook up with a freshman. Some weird shit. And it's almost 3AM here sorry if it's bad. I still can't figure out the format whatever.   
> (okay i polished it it's not as bad before)
> 
> And the title is from Lana Del Rey - Religion. 
> 
>  
> 
> kk deuces.


End file.
